


Behind You

by Alexa_Sire



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Sire/pseuds/Alexa_Sire
Summary: Summary: Ben and Klaus’s argument gets interrupted by an unhappy neighbor.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus.” Ben chants as he kicks a sleeping Klaus that’s passed out on the ground.

Klaus groans. “Beeeen, it’s 7 in the morning, leave me alone!” Klaus says, curling up in a ball.

“I can’t leave you alone Klaus, we’ve been over this already.” Ben says, rolling his eyes, continuing to kick Klaus.

“Klaus, you have to get up and get your creepy cult people back to their families.” Klaus growls, rolls over, and shoots up to get in Ben’s face.

“I tried that already, dipshit and they stayed.” Klaus says, motioning to the sleeping bodies outside his room. 

“Clearly” Klaus says, raking his hand in his hair. 

“Well try harder! Your fucking with peoples lives here, Klaus!” Klaus rolls his eyes.

“You know what Ben? You could be on a date right now with Marylin Monroe or singing at a karaoke bar with Whitney Houston, up in heaven right now, but noooooo.” Ben scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“You would rather stand here and yell at me all day!” Klaus yells, turning away from Ben and putting on his robe. 

“Well maybe if you made a single good decision in your life and not do anything wrong for a DAY, maybe I wouldn’t have to yell at you.” Ben says, folding his arms. Klaus turns to look at Ben and stares at him. 

Klaus sighs. “Your right. I guess I have been wrong about a few things.” 

“Thank you!” Ben shouts. 

“You’d probably be in hell like our dear old dad.” Klaus says, squinting his eyes at Ben. Ben looks shocked and surprised by what Klaus said. 

“You piece of-” before Ben could lunge at Klaus, they heard the doorbell ring. 

Klaus and Ben head downstairs. 

“Open the door, idiot!” Ben quietly demands, shoving Klaus forward. 

Klaus opens the door. He sees a young woman with big round eyes, mocha colored skin, and in a pretty dress. 

“Hi” She extends her hand out to shake Klaus’s hand.

“I’m Blue, your next door neighbor. Well, actually your next next door neighbor.” Blue laughs. Klaus smiles at Blue politely, shaking her hand. 

“Oh! Please to meet you.”

“Yeah, listen, I hate to be this person but, if I hear any sort of ruckus after 10pm coming from this house again, I will call the police.” Blue says, her smile deflating after each word. Klaus looks shocked and confused. 

“What?” 

“Every morning, I hear weird chants. And every afternoon, I hear weird singing, along with those chants. And at night, I swear to god, it sounds like a fucking zoo lives here.” Blue says. 

“Look, if you want to run a cult here-”

“It’s not a cult per say-” Blue lifts her hand up, shushing Klaus. Ben is behind Klaus, looking thoroughly amused. 

“That’s your business. But, if I hear you as I am trying to host a dignified tea party, I will-” Blue takes a double take as she looks behind Klaus, and smiles. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Blue laughs nervously. Klaus looks behind him.

“You mean my followers? Don’t worry, they won’t mind.” Klaus reassures Blue. Blue rolls her eyes. 

“No! The guy behind you!” Blue point’s behind Klaus, at Ben. Both Klaus and Ben look at each other shocked. Klaus walks over to Ben and point’s at him.

“You mean him? This guy right here?” Blue nods, looking confused. 

“You can see me?” Ben says, breathlessly.

“Am I not supposed to?” Ben and Klaus look at each other. Klaus looks back at Blue and slowly approaches her. 

“Question, were you born on October 1, 1989, by a woman who wasn’t showing any signs of pregnancy until you came out, but any chance?”


	2. Very Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Klaus integrate Blue.

“So, were you?” Klaus asks, looking at Blue suspiciously as he sits in front of Blue. Ben sits in the back, looking at Blue thoughtfully.

“Adopted? Yes, by my mom’s. Sarah and Laura.” Blue answers. Klaus nods and looks over at Ben, who continues to sit in the back quietly.

“On October 1?” 

“No, January 4” Klaus nods again, looking over at Ben who is still sitting quietly in the back. Blue looks between Klaus and Ben frantically.

“I’m sorry but, why am I being interrogated again?” 

“Well, to be honest. You wouldn’t believe me, us I mean.” Klaus says, motioning between Ben and him. Klaus looks over at Ben.

“Sorry” Klaus looks back at Blue.

“If we told you, you wouldn’t believe us-”

“I’m dead.” Ben pipes us, walking towards them and sitting beside Klaus. 

“Which makes you see me, a bit strange.” Ben cocks his head to the side.

“Way to bury the lead, Casper.” Klaus mutters.

“I’m sorry, you’re what now!?!?” Blue shrieks.

“Dead, he’s uh, dead” Klaus smiles, nervously.

“Right…” Blue looks towards the door of Klaus' room and stares at it for a few seconds, then snaps her head towards Klaus. 

“Is this some weird tacked you do to get people in your pathetic cult?” Klaus begins to open his mouth, but Blue interrupts him.

“Because unlike these people, my parents actually love me and taught me not to fall for stupid shit like this.” Ben looks up a Blue slowly,

“Well, that’s a bit rude.” Blue snaps her head towards Ben.

“Yeah well, I’m not a nice person. Especially when I'm freaked out and a little bit scared.” Blue says, nervously moving her hair back. 

“Oh no, were not trying to scare you or recite you at all.” Klaus says, giving Blue a reassuring smile. 

“We're just,” Klaus looks over at Ben. 

“Trying to make sense of all this-”

“How can you see him then?” Blue says, interrupting Klaus.

“What?” 

“If he’s dead,” Blue says, leaning in.

“Then how can you see him.” Blue says, pointing at Ben and staring at Klaus.

“Oh! Well, I’ve been blessed with the curse of seeing dead people.” Klaus smiles. Blue laughs.

“Right, ok.” 

“And, he has tentacles that come out of his body.” Klaus says, pointing at Ben.

“Klaus!” Ben yells.

“You do!” Klaus yells back. Blue rubs her forehead.

“Prove it.” Ben and Klaus look at Blue.

“What?” Klaus questions.

“If we are the only ones that can see him, then prove it.” Klaus nods, then goes to the door.

“Keechie? Can you come here please?” Keechie runs up to the door, smiling. 

“Yes?” Keechie asks. Klaus leans back so Keechie can see the room behind him.

“How many people are in this room right now?” Klaus asks.

“Two, sir.” Klaus looks over at Blue, smugly. Blue jumps up.

“Two?” Blue motions between her and Klaus.

“Him and me?” Keechie nods.

“Me and him?” Keechie nods again. Blue collapses back down in her chair. 

“Oh god.” Blue rubs her hands over her face. 

“Thank you, Keechie.” Klaus closes the door and sits back down, looking at Ben.

“Now, show her your tentacles.” Ben snaps his head towards Klaus. 

“What? No!” Ben yells. Blue takes her hands off her face and runs her hands through her hair.

“Yeah, I don’t need to see his tentacles or where they come from, trust me.” Blue says, resting her elbows on the table in front of her.

“I’m just confused as to why I can see a dead guy!” Blue shouts.

“Well, from what I gather, your not one of our siblings-”

“There’s more of you?” Blue cocks her head to the side. 

“Oh yeah, you should see one of our brothers. He’s half ape-” 

“That sounds terrifying” Blue states.

“Nah, he’s a sweetheart-” Klaus says, swatting his hand. Blue looks at her watch and gets up.

“I actually have something to do this evening so, I’m going to-” Blue motions towards the door. 

“Yeah…” Blue leaves and both Klaus and Ben hear the font door close in the distance.

“Wow” Klaus breaths out. 

“That was-” 

“Interesting” Ben smilies

“Very, interesting”


	3. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus try’s to persuade Ben into crashing Blue's Party.

“Looking reeeeal creepy over there, Ben” Klaus shouts over at Ben.

“What are you even doing?” Klaus questions, looking over at Ben, over his sunglasses.

“I’m trying to get a glimpse at Blue’s party.” Ben says, standing on his tippy toes to look over Klaus’ fence.

“Hey, here’s an idea. How about we actually go to the party, instead of you looking like a creepy stalker.” Klaus suggests. Ben snaps his head towards Klaus, moving away from the fence.

“We can’t!” Ben declares.

“Why not?” Klaus questions, sitting up on his pool float.

“Well for starters, she just found out she can see a dead guy,” Ben says, pointing at himself. “Like 5 hours ago and I don’t think she would want to see said dead guy so soon.” Ben rants, looking frantic. Klaus stares at Ben for a few seconds, then starts to give Ben a knowing smile, and rolls his eyes.

“Oh my god!”

“What?” Ben says, crossing his arms.

“Really Ben?”

“WHAT!” Ben shouts.

“We talked to her for like, an hour and a half, Ben.” Klaus smiles and laughs.

“What, are you talking about, Klaus?” Ben continues shouting, rolling his eyes, looking annoyed.

“You are so transparent, Ben.” Klaus chuckles, shaking his head.

“Someone other than me, can finally see you, and now you’re in love with them.” Klaus chuckles again, shaking his head.

“Typical, Ben.” Ben scoffs.

”I’m not in love with her, Klaus, it’s just.” Ben stutters.

“Nice that someone other than you can see me.” Ben admits. Klaus nods, understanding him.

”I get it. But I still think we should go crash the girl you’re in love with’s party, but-” Klaus shrugs. Ben groans loudly, throwing his head back.

‘If I agree to not only freak her out even more, but also to crash her party,” Ben starts.

‘Will you stop saying that i’m in love with her?” Ben asks. Klaus jumps up from his pool float, and smiles.

‘Yay! I'll go put on something fabulous!” Klaus jumps out of the pool and runs in his house, shooing his followers away from him.

‘This is a bad idea.” Ben mutters.


	4. Ghost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben crash Blue's party.

“Wow, what a turn out!” Klaus says, excitedly. Klaus looks around Blue’s backyard excitedly.

“This is a bad idea.” Ben, mutters. Ben says, looking around anxiously.

“Stop being a buzzkill, Benny.” Klaus says, looking around.

“Hey look, Blue!” Klaus shouts, calling out to Blue, causing Ben to panic. Blue looks over at Klaus and Ben and her eyes go wide. Blue looks around, wildly and motions Ben and Klaus over to the side, away from her guests view point.

“You know,” Blue begins, as they all go further into Blue’s backyard., away from everyone.

“After our little conversation this morning,” Blue says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

”I took a much needed bubble bath, a 30 minute nap, and when I woke up I thought, “what if me seeing this ghost guy this morning was just me having an episode because this party i’m having this afternoon, is making me anxious”, and that,” Blue rambles.

”That made me happy. Until I saw you two in my backyard, completely uninvited by the way.”

”I’m sorry” Ben rushes out.

“Klaus made me.” Ben points at Klaus. Blue sighs heavily, rubbing her forehead.

“Say’s the peeping tom.” Klaus argues.

“I am not-”

“Ok, here's what’s going to happen.” Blue says, clapping her hands together.

“Ken-” Blue begins, pointing at Klaus.

“Klaus.” Ben corrects.

“Ken is not even close to Klaus…” Klaus mutters.

“Sorry, Klaus.” Blue says. Klaus smiles and bows his head at her.

“You are going to distract everyone at the party, while I talk to Ghost boy over here.” Blue says, pointing at Ben.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Klaus says, saluting Blue while leaving. Blue looks over at Ben, then reaches into her pocket and grabs her rose gold cigarette case. Blue lights a cigarette, looks at Ben again, and reaches out to touch him. But, her hand goes through Ben. Blue chuckles.

“So I can see you, but I can’t touch you? That’s interesting, come on.” Blue leads Ben further into her backyard, eventually finding a little yellow bench. Blue sits on it and pats the spot next to her, signaling Ben to sit next to her.

“Ben.” Ben States.

“What?” Blue asks, looking over at Ben.

“That’s my name, Ben.” Blue nods, looking ahead of her.

“Well, Ben. Have any ideas why I can see you?” Blue asks, smoking her cigarette.

“Not a clue.” Blue nods, taking another puff from her cigarette.

“I think I know.” Blue says, blowing out smoke.

Ben looks over at Blue. “Yeah?” Blue nods, looking thoughtfully.

“I think,” Blue says, looking up at the sky.

“God, sent you to me. Not in an angle sort of way, but in a, “this girl is a complete disaster, let’s make her see this Ben guy who’s a ghost!”, sort of way.” Ben laughs.

“That sounds...logical.” Blue rolls her eyes, taking another puff of her cigarette.

“Why do you think you're a disaster?” Ben questions. Blue smiles.

“Well, for starters. I’m not even enjoying my own engagement party-” Ben snaps his head towards Blue.

“Wait-” Ben says.

“Which isn't a surprise since I've had 3 engagement parties already.” Blues shares.

“Wait, this is your engagement party?” Ben asks. Blue nods.

“And, this is your 3rd engagement party?” Ben asks again. Blue nods again slowly, with a smile on her face.

“Oh.” Ben says, looking confused. Blue laughs, taking a puff from her cigarette and throwing it on the ground, stomping on it. Blue looks back at the party, and sighs.

“Well, I should head back.” Blue says, as she and Ben get up from the bench. Blue looks at Ben thoughtfully.

“I think we should hang out again.” Blue states, nodding. Ben smiles at her.

“Yeah?” Ben smiles.

“Yeah! But like, at places where we can talk freely towards each other and people won’t look at me like I'm insane.” Blue smiles, as Ben starts to laugh.

“Ok, we can do that.” Ben and Blue both smile at each other.

“Is tomorrow good?” Blue asks.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Ben rushes out.

“Blue, come back out here!” Someone shouts out to Blue.

“Coming, coming!” Blue shouts back, winking at Ben. As Blue was leaving, Klaus passed by her to go to Ben.

“Is everything ok? How was the talk?” Klaus questions. Ben smiles, looking at Blue in the distance.

“Interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also published on my tumblr, @sadgorl18


End file.
